ya no importa
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Un breve fragmento sobre lo que Maggie percibe despues del fatidico evento de la muerte de Beth y un breve fragmento desde el punto de vista de Daryl.


**TWD que les corten la cabeza a los dueños, jaja no, es un breve one shot, porque todos andan sensibles.**

Maggie vio como Daryl lloró cuando tenía a su hermana en sus manos; cuando se la entregó a ella se limpió las lágrimas y fue la única vez que lo vio derramar una lágrima por ella.

Ni cuando cavó la tumba para ella, ni cuando la envolvió en tela para enterrarla y sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué tan importante había sido para la vida de ese hombre Beth. Porque había sido el único que había buscado sin descanso a ella y creía poder encontrarla.

No lo sabía, si era sincera no sabía si Daryl amaba a Beth pues parecía que era solo una muerte más; solo fue ese momento y fácilmente decidió seguir con su vida (no le reprochaba eso, era una estupidez pensar así pero le desconcertaba). Fue él quien sugirió moverse e ir a DC para ver que había ahí y sin nada para retenerlos en Atlanta se prepararon para moverse, Maggie se dio cuenta de la forma en que Daryl miraba la cruz que era la tumba de su hermana y decidió que quería conocer la cabeza de ese hombre.

— ¿Puedo saber si amabas a mi hermana?- le dijo con la suavidad que tenía en ese momento antes de soltar las lágrimas por estar cerca de la tumba.

—Eso ya no importa— contestó con la más obvia indiferencia.

Y fue la última vez que habló sobre Beth Greene, Maggie vio a Daryl moverse con naturalidad; estaba mucho tiempo con Carol y Rick siendo el hombre de los trabajos difíciles, no era hosco pero tampoco parecía tan abierto; algo le decía a Maggie que él no era mismo.

Pero no obtuvo su respuesta o eso pensó, porque no mucho tiempo después Daryl había muerto; de la manera más idiota que pudo haber encontrado. Los había atacado una manada de caminantes en un edificio y en lugar estaba abarrotado pero por alguna razón inexplicable Daryl había regresado.

Los caminantes lo habían acorralado y él había muerto, tan simple como eso. Todos habían llorado su muerte ¿Por qué había regresado? .Una vez que los caminantes abandonaron el lugar fueron a recoger los restos de Daryl, Maggie se limpió las lágrimas y pudo ver que en la mano del hombre algo se aferraba como si fuera la cura misma: el collar de corazones que Beth siempre traía al cuello.

Y por una vez Maggie se sintió feliz de una muerte.

—Tenías razón, ya no importa—.

Voy a tratar de vivir, porque no se puede cambiar lo que paso. Tú puedes hacer que yo sea real o una flor marchita porque dime lo que voy hacer, tú puedes decir que tú vida no importa pero era la más hermosa, estas debajo de la tierra y si yo pudiera iría a verte.

Voy a tratar tan duro de vivir; pero prometo ir, prometo encontrarte porque mi corazón esta oscuro.

Soy una flor marchita y la única razón es que estas bajo la tierra. Pierdo mi mente, dime que debo hacer si ya sé que no puedo tenerte cerca.

Tú podías creer que tu vida no era valiosa pero para mí era la más hermosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y el centro del mundo giraba en esos ojos azules, intento que sea especial tu ausencia, el collar de corazón me mantiene en el piso así solo me queda vivir lo que me resta.

Mi corazón esta oscuro y se marchita, caigo un hoyo oscuro cuando me doy cuenta que no estas cerca pero prometo encontrarte después porque no se puede cambiar lo que paso .

No me voy a derrumbar porque tú puedes hacer que yo sea real y he decidido verte, me mantiene en el piso ese collar de corazón pero pierdo mi mente porque estas bajo tierra.

Solo en caso de que se te olvide, tal vez creías que ya estabas muerta pero para mí, esa vida hermosa era eterna.

Voy a tratar de vivir y no me voy a derrumbar porque para mí eras la más hermosa así que prometo que si incluso intentaras esconderte voy a verte.

Porque mi corazón se marchita, se marchita...

D.

_Por cierto, hay una petición para traer de vuelta a Beth, no sé que tan productiva llegue a ser pero la dejo por si alguien le interesa: http/the-walking-dead-bring-beth-back?recruiter=190053671&utm_campaign=signature_receipt&utm_medium=email&utm_source=share_petition_


End file.
